Obsesyjna myśl
by Koliber
Summary: Co i kiedy wiedział Albus Dumbledore? Jaki wpływ miało to na życia Harry'ego Pottera i Severusa Snape'a? Tłumaczenie miniaturki "Obsession" autorstwa Hypnobarb.


Oto kolejne tłumaczenie, które po długiej przerwie Wam prezentuję. Tekst ten jest małym uzupełnieniem do opowiadania "Memories of War" **Hypnobarb**, ale może być traktowany jako niezależny utwór.

Dziękuję za korektę **konfabulacji**, która bardzo mi pomogła.

Autor - **Hypnobarb**

Tytuł oryginału - **Obsession**

Adres oryginału -** http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/4979036/1/**

Zgoda - **Jest**

Beta - **konfabulacja**

* * *

**Obsesyjna myśl**

Albus Dumbledore przyglądał się, jak w ścianie na korytarzu przed Pokojem Życzeń pojawiają się drzwi.

Znajdował się w tym miejscu, ponieważ pilnie potrzebował toalety – była to oficjalna wersja. Z powodu problemów z prostatą, stosowne załatwienie tej sprawy zajmowało trochę czasu. Dyrektor Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa nie mógł korzystać z toalet dla uczniów, wygodnie usytuowanych w całym zamku. Nie tylko pozbawione było to godności, lecz również uczniowie mogliby komentować, ile czasu zajmuje mu załatwienie potrzeby.

Choć Severus i Poppy pracowali nad przystosowaniem eliksiru, w najbliższym czasie nie pozbędzie się tego problemu. Uczulenie na główny składnik powszechnie używany w eliksirach zmniejszających gruczoł prostaty, było okropnie uciążliwe.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Albus wszedł do środka, a jego kasztanowe szaty falowały wraz z jego ruchami. Pokój był już gotów. Po prawej znajdowały się drzwi, prowadzące do Pokoju Potrzeby, a na środku w pełni wyposażone stanowisko laboratoryjne.

Składniki i przyrządy, których potrzebował, spoczywały na stole laboratoryjnym, ułożone tak, jak lubił. Zważywszy, że po raz szósty miał przygotować ten wywar, nie było zaskoczeniem, iż Pokój Życzeń przewidział jego pragnienia i preferencje.

Na początku najważniejsze rzeczy. Odwrócił się, przeszedł przez drzwi i zajął się swoim protestującym pęcherzem.

Umywszy dokładnie ręce, Albus obwiązał sznurkiem swoją brodę i wyszedł z toalety. Złota satynowa czapka, którą nosił, utrzyma jego włosy tam, gdzie powinny się znajdować, z dala od eliksiru.

Jako dyrektor Hogwartu i członek Wizengamotu, niewiele cennego czasu mógł poświęcać własnym zainteresowaniom. Okazjonalnie udawał się na kręgle z kilkoma przyjaciółmi ze starej paczki. Gdy byli w Anglii, Nicolas i Perenella towarzyszyli mu na koncertach muzyki kameralnej, którą tak bardzo kochał. Na dzierganie na drutach trafiało się dziesięć minut tu i piętnaście tam.

Nie istniało nic tak wspaniałego jak warzenie eliksirów. Jako alchemik, Albus Dumbledore posiadał wszelkie umiejętności, by uwarzyć dowolny wywar, jaki mógłby sobie wymyślić. Praca z Nicolasem Flamelem i nauka od niego stanowiły jeden z najbardziej satysfakcjonujących okresów w jego życiu. Świadomość, że gdyby zapragnął, mógłby stworzyć własny kamień filozoficzny, była powodem dumy.

Albus nie szukał nieśmiertelności. Po prostu chciał, by jego życie było długie i zdrowe.

Przeklęta prostata.

Nie chciał, by jego życie trwało wiecznie. W pewnym momencie jego zdrowie zawiedzie, a życie stanie się ciężarem. Wówczas będzie gotów, by się go wyrzec. Część niego miała nadzieję, że koniec ten będzie wspaniały i że zostanie na zawsze zapamiętany jako bohater, który oddał swe życie, by ocalić innych. Inna część pragnęła cichego odejścia od tego życia, we własnym łóżku, może we śnie. Wówczas magiczny świat mógłby opłakiwać dyrektora, który dał z siebie tak wiele dla innych.

Filantrop pierwszej klasy. Najpotężniejszy czarodziej swego pokolenia, który wybrał nauczanie dzieci, podczas gdy mógł być Ministrem Magii. Albus był pewien, że zostanie zapamiętany, bez względu na zakończenie.

Miał w sobie to niespełnione pragnienie za dniem, gdy zjednoczy się ze swoją rodziną i kochanym Gellertem. Może wokół zagości przebaczenie.

Unosząc nóż, zaczął siekać płatki dziurawca zwyczajnego.

Warzenie było cichym i jednostajnym zajęciem. Jego dłonie poruszały się w dobrze wyćwiczony sposób. Nauczył się siekać warzywa w kuchni swej matki, a to nie różniło się tak bardzo. Jego ruchy były teraz bardziej dopracowane, wyćwiczone i, z pewnością, bardziej efektywne niż wtedy. Umiejętność ta była tak głęboko zakorzeniona, że dłonie mogły pracować, podczas gdy myśli wędrowały innymi ścieżkami.

W kieszeni miał list od Arabelli Figg. Wspaniała kobieta, wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność obserwowania Dursleyów i informowania Albusa, jak radził sobie Harry Potter.

Ostatnie sprawozdanie nie było dobre. Syn Dursleyów miał osiem lat i regularnie znęcał się nad dużo mniejszym Harrym. Chłopiec pojawiał się w szkole z siniakami od niezdarnych pięści swojego kuzyna. Vernon Dursley okazał się wielkim głupim osłem, który nieustannie popisywał się ignorancją i wykrzykiwał swoje uprzedzenia wobec magicznego świata. Petunia wykorzystała potencjał ze swych młodzieńczych lat i została jędzą pierwszej klasy. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, zmieniłby ją w prawdziwą jędzę.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co Lily pomyślałaby o sposobie, w jaki jej siostra wraz z nieludzkim mężem wychowywali jej osierocone dziecko.

Albus nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że James zabrałby całą rodzinę Dursleyów do Zakazanego Lasu i nakarmił nimi akromantule, kończyna po kończynie.

Dumbledore zsunął w dłoń posiekane płatki i umieścił w naczyniu do odmierzania. Unosząc różdżkę, wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Następnie wziął owoce męczennicy cielistej i zaczął wyciskać z nich sok.

Mimo tego, co mogli o nim myśleć, James i Lily mieli przewagę wypowiadania swojego osądu o sposobie, w jaki Dursleyowie wychowywali ich syna, z miejsca lepiej do tego przystosowanego — życia po życiu. Ciężary żyjących były za nimi i nie musieli zmagać się z codziennymi zmartwieniami świata magicznego, który korzystał z chwili wytchnienia od machinacji Toma Riddle'a.

Nie musieli zmagać się z przepowiednią, która mówiła, że on wróci.

Gdyby Sybilla Trelawney nie wypowiedziała tamtych brzemiennych w skutki słów podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej o pracę nauczyciela Wróżbiarstwa, można by pozwolić, by życie młodego Harry'ego Pottera było inne.

Zamiast tego, szalona kobiecina zaczęła przemawiać głębokim głosem, nienależącym do niej i mówiła o dziecku, urodzonym gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca. Tymi słowami, zmieniła wszystko. Przepowiednia musi się rozstrzygnąć. W trakcie swego długiego życia, Albus nauczył się, że przepowiedniom należy oddawać należny szacunek.

Choć urodził się pod koniec lipca, chłopiec Longbottomów nie mógł być wybrańcem. Jako aurorzy, wiele razy przeciwstawiali się samozwańczemu Lordowi Voldemortowi. Potterowie stawili mu czoła kilkakrotnie. Przepowiednia mówiła o dziecku Potterów, nie o Neville'u Longbottomie.

Przepowiednia mówiła, że dziecko zostanie naznaczone przez Riddle'a jako równy jemu.

Jak, do licha, Lord Voldemort miałby naznaczyć dziecko, o ile Riddle nie będzie miał do niego dostępu?

Smutna konieczność. A nawet tragedia.

Wiedział o istnieniu szpiega, posiadającego wewnętrzne informacje o działaniach Zakonu i przekazującego je Riddle'owi. Kiedy Potterzy się ukryli, Albus zaoferował się zostać Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. To był ich błąd, że nie ufali Albusowi Dubledore'owi na tyle, by przyjąć tę propozycję. Wybrali ich drogiego przyjaciela i ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego, by został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Syriusz Black zdradził swych przyjaciół, skazując ich na zagładę.

Nie była to wyłącznie jego wina. W grę wchodziła przepowiednia i to zmieniało wszystko.

Uniósł naczynie pomiarowe i zerknął, by sprawdzić, czy ma wystarczającą ilość soku z męczennicy. Odrobina magii i ogień rozpalił się pod kociołkiem. Wlewając miarkę wody, zwiększył płomień, by ją podgrzać. Wziął garść liści tarczycy i położył je na desce do siekania. Musiały zostać ostrożnie wyselekcjonowane, by mieć pewność, że były wymaganej jakości.

Ach, tak. Przepowiednia. Oznaczała, że istniał sposób, by pozbyć się Toma Riddle'a.

Spoglądając wstecz, istniały wskazówki, że Tom zrobił sobie coś radykalnego. Gdy zaczęły krążyć plotki, że znalazł sposób, by stać się nieśmiertelnym, Albus obawiał się najgorszego. Wiedział, że Tom prawdopodobnie nie posiadał umiejętności alchemicznych, by stworzyć kamień filozoficzny. Drugą możliwością był horkruks.

Albus przez lata studiował wiele rzeczy. Czytał o teorii dzielenia swej duszy i umieszczaniu jej fragmentów w innych miejscach. Dzięki temu, w pewien sposób, czarodziej mógł pokonać śmierć.

Był to straszny dzień, gdy Horacy wyjawił, że, będąc jeszcze uczniem, Riddle zapytał go o horkruksy. Chciał wiedzieć, czy czarodziej może stworzyć więcej, niż jednego. Horacy i Albus przemilczeli swój strach o to, iż przed tamtą rozmową Riddle zdążył już jednego stworzyć. Usunięcie z Działu Zakazanego wszystkich książek, które w jakikolwiek sposób wspominały o horkruksach miało taki sam efekt, jak zamknięcie drzwi do stodoły po tym, gdy konie już z niej uciekły.

Lord Voldemort zebrał swoich zwolenników – śmierciożerców.

Później nastała dramatyczna zmiana w wyglądzie fizycznym Riddle'a z jego hogwarckich dni. Wraz z mijającymi latami, jego skóra zrobiła się blada jak kartka papieru. Palce się wydłużyły, nos spłaszczył a oczy zmieniły w czerwone. Jego działania stawały się coraz bardziej nieobliczalne i coraz bardziej brutalne. Zdawał się całkowicie nieludzki.

Jeśli Riddle dzielił swoją duszę na kawałki, było małym zaskoczeniem, że jego wygląd stawał się coraz mniej człowieczy. Jaka część pierwotnej ludzkiej duszy zamieszkiwała to groteskowe ciało?

Początkowo, Albus był pewien, że Riddle poprzestałby na trzech horkruksach. Trójka jest potężną cyfrą. Dwa z jego horkruksów mogłyby zostać zniszczone a trzecia część pozostawałaby gwarancją nieśmiertelności. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Nadwyrężanie wszystkich granic było typowe dla Toma. Jeśli istniał limit, ile razy można podzielić własną duszę i wciąż przeżyć, Tom mógł postanowić, że go odkryje. W pewnym momencie, Albus będzie musiał dokładnie się dowiedzieć, ile horkruksów istniało.

Jaka szkoda, że chłopiec jest prawdopodobnie jednym z nich.

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny minęły od chwili, gdy Potterowie zostali zamordowani, a mały Harry pozostawiony na progu Dursleyów. Albus wykorzystał ten czas, by zbadać niemowlaka, nim powierzył go czułej opiece Hagrida i postawił przed niezliczonymi zadaniami, które czekały na chłopca.

Nie było sposobu, by dokładnie się dowiedzieć, co wydarzyło się w ciągu kilku minut pobytu Riddle'a w domu Potterów. Najwyraźniej, coś potoczyło się nie tak, jak zaplanował to sobie Tom. Niemowlak Potterów nie powinien był wyjść z tej sytuacji cało. Jeśli horkruksy są w to zamieszane, następstwa będą przerażające.

Gdy, badając dziecko, Albus odkrył nowy znak błyskawicy po klątwie, podjął pewne postanowienia.

Dobrze, że nie zwrócił peleryny niewidki Potterom. Lily byłaby w stanie jej użyć, by uciec z Harrym. Gdyby coś takiego się wydarzyło, Harry mógłby nigdy nie zostać naznaczony jako równy Czarnemu Panu. Niestety, śmierć Jamesa i Lily była niezbędna, by wypełnić przepowiednię. Ofiary wojny – do pewnego stopnia. Przynajmniej skoro przeżył ich syn, istniała nadzieja, że Toma Riddle'a będzie można zabić. Jednakże, wszystkie horkruksy, które stworzył Tom, będą musiały najpierw zostać znalezione i zniszczone.

Dlaczego boginie przeznaczenia musiały obarczyć tym zadaniem takiego starca jak on? Być może rozumiały, że Albus zrobi to, co konieczne, podczas gdy inni mogliby się opierać.

Woda w kociołku wrzała. Zmniejszył płomienie pod nim tak, żeby gotowała się jednostajnie na wolnym ogniu. Sok z męczennicy i płatki dziurawca wrzucił do niego jako pierwsze.

Wybrawszy liście suszonej tarczycy, Albus włożył kilka z nich do moździerza i zaczął rozcierać tłuczkiem na proszek.

Na szczęście dla magicznego świata, Albus Dumbledore będzie dyrektorem, gdy Harry Potter przybędzie do Hogwartu. On będzie wiedział najlepiej, jak zmierzyć się z prawdopodobieństwem, że dziecko zostało horkruksem. W swojej głowie już nakreślał plany.

Zerknął do kociołka i rzucił zaklęcie mieszające.

_Jestem bardzo dobry w mieszaniu w kociołkach_, pomyślał, rozbawiony.

Powrócił myślami do listu w jego kieszeni. Siedmioletni Harry jest niewielkiej postury. Dużo mniejszej, niż można było oczekiwać, zważywszy na to, jak wysocy byli jego rodzice. Albus podejrzewał, że chłopiec nie jest wystarczająco karmiony. Tak nie powinno być. Pani Figg donosiła, że chłopiec wygląda tak, jakby nosił używane ubrania kuzyna, który z nich wyrósł, co nawet bardziej uwydatniało jego kościstą figurę. Wykonywał również więcej uciążliwych prac domowych, niż zwykły siedmiolatek.

Syn bogatego czystokrwistego Jamesa Pottera jest wykorzystywany jako skrzat domowy przez Dursleyów. Być może nie tylko go nie dokarmiano, ale również zaniedbywano jego inne potrzeby. Ciotka i wuj znęcali się nad nim słownie, a kuzyn fizycznie. Chłopiec nie miał w szkole przyjaciół. Pani Figg napisała, że Dudley Durlsey i jego zbirowaci przyjaciele znęcali się nad każdym dzieckiem, które chciałoby zaprzyjaźnić się z Harrym.

Starta tarczyca trafiła do wywaru. Albus dodał więcej zaklęć.

Wiązanka korzeni kurkumy leżał z boku na stole. Wybrał dwa zdrowo wyglądające i zaczął kroić je na plasterki.

Robienie czegoś takiego dziecku budziło żal, ale Harry Potter musiał zrozumieć, co to znaczy być prześladowanym w świecie mugoli. Albus potrzebował tej przewagi, by Harry mógł zakochać się w magicznym świecie.

W pewnym sensie to samo stało się z Tomem Riddle'em. Świat magii ratował go od sierocińca na dziesięć miesięcy w roku. Te dwa miesiące, które spędzał każdego lata w domu dziecka uświadamiały mu, jak dużo bardziej atrakcyjny jest świat magii.

Westchnął. W przypadku Toma ta część odniosła również odwrotny skutek. Tak bardzo nienawidził świata mugoli, że chciał zemścić się za zmuszanie go, by tam wracał. Ale skąd Albus miał wiedzieć, że w chłopcu było tyle nienawiści i urazy? Że okaże się, że w ogóle nie ma sumienia?

Z Harrym będzie inaczej. Miał rodzinę, która kochała go przez pierwszy rok życia. To da mu pewne fundamenty, których brakowało Tomowi.

Gdy nadejdzie dzień przyjazdu Harry'ego do Hogwartu, Albus upewni się, że zawrze mocne więzi w magicznym świecie. Rozmawiał już z Tiarą Przydziału o młodym Harrym. Istotne było, by chłopiec trafił do Gryffindoru. Był w kontakcie z odpowiednimi rodzinami i delikatnie zaaranżuje, by Harry również je zawarł.

Harry potrzebował przyjaciół, ale takich, którzy również byli wyrzutkami. Z takimi przyjaciółmi będzie mógł się identyfikować, a oni w zamian będą się o niego szczerze troszczyć.

Albusowi przyszło na myśl, że powinien poszukać wśród urodzonych w rodzinach mugoli i sprawdzić, czy jest w nich inne nieprzystosowane dziecko, które mogłoby zostać popchnięte w kierunku Harry'ego.

Gdy przybędzie do Hogwartu, Harry będzie sławny. Sławny i bogaty, ale przyzwyczajony do bycia terroryzowanym, obrażanym werbalnie i zaniedbywanym emocjonalnie. Albus będzie musiał ostrożnie się wszystkiemu przyglądać i upewnić, że Harry znajdzie dobrych znajomych wśród dobrych ludzi. Będzie kultywował w Harrym potrzebę identyfikowania się i stawania za ludźmi, o których się troszczył.

Być może, pewnego dnia, będzie musiało to zostać przełożone na chęć poświęcenia siebie dla większego dobra.

Magiczny świat musi być naprawdę magiczny dla Harry'ego. Nieskończenie przewyższający i lepszy od świata mugoli. Jego azylem i nadzieją na przyszłość. Miejscem, które kochałby na tyle, by nie mógł znieść patrzenia na jego zniszczenie, nawet gdyby kosztowało go to wszystko.

Pokrojony korzeń kurkumy dołączył do wywaru.

Odrobina muszli małży trafiła do moździerza, by zostać pokruszoną na drobny proszek.

_Świat nigdy się nie dowie, ile wysiłku włożyłem w upewnienie się, że wszystko jest na miejscu, by przepowiednia mogła zadziałać, gdy nadejdzie pora._

Jego dłonie kontynuowały pracę, podczas gdy myśli znajdowały się gdzie indziej. Zerknął z góry na swoją różdżkę, leżącą na stole, dopóki nie będzie potrzebował jej do zaklęć. Jej wygląd był mylący. Wykonana z czarnego bzu i zużyta przez lata używania, była losem pod postacią kawałka drewna. Pokusa i możliwość niewłaściwego zastosowania były zbyt wielkie dla większości czarodziejów. Teraz była związana z nim. Musiał się upewnić, że gdy nadejdzie czas, podąży razem z nim, chyba że znajdzie się sposób, by mógł przekazać ją komuś, kto będzie jej wart.

Nie. Rozważając możliwości, Albus zdecydował, że lepiej będzie, by skończyła razem z naprawdę pojmował pokusę mocy i cenę. Ktoś inny mógłby tego tak dobrze nie zrozumieć.

Reszta warzenia przebiegała tak, jak oczekiwał. Przygotował i dodał składniki. Użył magii. Znajoma rutyna. W końcu otrzymał kociołek doskonałego wywaru, używanego do leczenia obsesyjnego myślenia. Jednakże, nie w ten sposób zostanie wykorzystany.

Obok łyżki do mieszania leżały trzy zakraplacze. Albus wziął pierwszy i użył go, by wybrać z kociołka mikroskopijną ilość eliksiru. Ostrożnie wlał kroplę eliksiru do dzbanka z wodą. Drugim zakraplaczem wyciągnął trochę świeżo wymieszanej zawartości dzbana i jej pojedyncza kropla wpadła do karafki wody. Trzecim zakraplaczem pobrał odrobinę zawartości karafki. Wlał kroplę do fiolki z wodą. Zakorkował ją i włożył do kieszeni swojej szaty.

Ta konkretna dziedzina magii wykorzystywała zasady homeopatii. Malutka ilość eliksiru jest rozcieńczana, rozcieńczana i znów rozcieńczana. Zawartość oryginalnego eliksiru w fiolce w kieszeni Albusa jest mało istotna.

Poza tym, że te mało istotne cząsteczki zapamiętywały, co powinny czynić. Woda, która otaczała oryginalne molekuły eliksiru, uczyła się, co miała robić. Magia, której użył Albus zmieniła ogólne zadanie wielokrotnie rozcieńczonego eliksiru.

Zamiast eliminować obsesyjne myślenie, wywar będzie _powodował_ obsesyjne myślenie. By obsesja była silna, wystarczała mniej więcej jedna dawka rocznie. Poczucie winy nigdy nie może zostać uleczone, ponieważ Albus potrzebował go, by jego plany zadziałały. Robił to dla zapewnienia ochrony świata magii. Robił to dla większego dobra.

Jutro Albus i Severus spotkają się na herbacie.


End file.
